


All the way from Paris!

by whileatwiltshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/pseuds/whileatwiltshire
Summary: It's their first day as Professors at Hogwarts, and Draco intends on makeing an everlasting impression!Harry is amused.Severus Snape is not.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	All the way from Paris!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelestialCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCat/gifts).



> Hello there!!  
> The second I saw you say "Teacher Harry and Draco" my mind went straight to this and I couldn’t stop myself from drawing it out! 😅😅  
> I hope you like it! Both of them being hogwarts professors is a trope I'm really really fond of, and getting to explore it was super fun! (Yes, I made Draco copy a certain someone but well, what can you expect from him? That boy has a thing for Dramatics! And nothing says Drama more than Severus Snape's cape swishing as he walks away! 😂)  
> Happy Christmas to you!! I hope you have a great new year! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Thank you owl mods for being patient and kind with me! You guys deserve all the kudos in the world! ❤️

##  All The Way from Paris!


End file.
